Alvin and the chipmunks: not another lab disaster
by JMS135
Summary: sequal to "Blackmail pranks", someone has made a disaster in the school lab and framed Alvin, now Alvin can't go on a reward trip to the water park, in order to go to the water park, Alvin along with his brothers and the chipettes must find the culprit, but will they be able to.


**hello again everyone, another one-shot. it has been a couple of weeks since I done my last one-shot "Blackmail pranks", I thought of making another one-shot, this one takes place after Blackmail pranks. enjoy.**

It was Monday, and Alvin, Simon and Theodore were racing up the stairs to the school lab, hoping they are not late.

" oh boy, if we were to do another fundraiser, we are using the money to create Elevators", said Alvin.

" we'll talk to the principal about that later, but now let's just keep running we have 20 seconds to get in the class, if we are late again one more time, we are definately not going on that reward trip", said Simon.

What Simon was talking about was that this Friday they are going on another reward trip to the waterpark, Alvin was super excited about it because he heard about a huge water slide, and the first thing he is going to do when he arrives is go on it.

they were able to make it within two seconds left to spare.

" made it", said Theodore.

" finally you guys are here, now lets get started on that project", said Brittany.

Alvin looked at Brittany, ever since what has happened on their last trip, Alvin's chance to go on the reward trip was on the line thanks to Brittany. He thinks Brittany is going to get him back by doing something that will keep him from going to the water park, but little did he know, she is planning nothing, she accepted that what she did was wrong, and she learnt her lesson, she also promises none of this will happen again, but Alvin doesn't trust her.

while they were working on the project, an alarm rang, everyone in the lab started to panic as there were smoke in the room.

" everyone evacuate", said the Science teacher, everyone then ran out the lab, and the school was evactuated.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor sat by a bench.

"who the hell made that mess in the lab", said Alvin.

" whoever made it Alvin, I am pretty sure it was an accident", said Simon.

then the vice Principal Mr Ratt arrived. he is now in charge until doctor Rubin gets back.

" a fire in the lab, I guess it's obvious, who did it", said Mr Ratt, turning to face Alvin.

" you think it was me, but I can assure you, I didn't do anything stupid in the lab", said Alvin.

" likely story, trying to set the school on fire again", said Mr Ratt.

" for once, Alvin is right sir, he didn't set that fire", said Simon. " he was with me".

" and where were you two", said Mr Ratt.

" with us", said Brittany. mentioning herself, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

" that doesn't mean he didn't do it, there is no one else here that is guilty, and you are the only suspect, and therefore, you will not be going on that reward excursion", said Mr Ratt.

Alvin couldn't believe it, it was like the "Brittany blaming Alvin" incident.

* * *

" I can't believe it, last term, I almost missed out on going to the movies because of Brittany, now I am going to miss out on going to the water park, and I was really looking forward to it", said Alvin as he along with his brothers and the chippettes sat in the lounge.

" there is a way you can get your privledge to the waterpark restored", said Simon.

" how", said Alvin.

" find the real culprit", said Simon.

" but that's the problem, we don't know who the culprit is", said Alvin.

" but we can find out", said Simon.

" are you saying we are going to play detectives to have me go to the waterpark", said Alvin.

" I guess we have no choice Alvin, it's the only way", said Simon.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and the detective work is going to start now, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are heading to the scene of the crime, the lab.

since the school fire was in the lab, Alvin is looking for what caused the fire, and it was in one of the units. if they find where the fire took place, then they can find what caused the fire, and if they find what caused the fire then they can find the culprit.

they were in the lab trying to keep quiet, because they are not allowed in since it is now damaged. they were searching, and managed to find the unit that has a beaker containing the stuff that caused the acciedent.

" this beaker, had three chemicals mixed to make a chemical reaction, and that reaction setted the lab on fire, and at the time, the three people who were in this unit are...", before Simon could continue, footsteps were heard.

" someone's coming", said Jeanette.

" quick, out the emergency exit", said Simon. they went out of the exit.

* * *

" it's a good thing we didn't get caught", said Brittany, as they went back home.

" I was able to find this before we left", said Theodore, showing a gold ring.

" Theodore, excellent work", said Simon as he took the ring off Theodore's hand.

"what did I do", said Theodore.

" you found us some better evidence, the person who made that chemical reaction in the lab was the owner of this ring", said Simon.

" but every teacher in this school has those type of rings", said Eleanor.

" and students don't", said Brittany.

" wait, so that must mean, the culprit isn't a student, it's a teacher", said Alvin.

" yes, and now all we got to do is find the teacher who is missing this ring", said Simon.

now they are back on track.

and Alvin has got a greater chance on getting his priveldge to the waterpark restored.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, just two more days left until the reward trip. Simon has gathered everyone to tell them the plan.

" all we got to do is look through every teacher in the school, the one who doesn't have a ring on his or her finger is the culprit", said Simon.

" I'll leave the ring in my locker, so we can come back for it after we found the culprit", said Alvin.

" okay, let's get going", said Brittany.

* * *

they decided to split up, Theodore will be looking for the teachers outside, Simon will be looking for teachers in the cafeteria, Alvin will be hiding in the staff room to check if anyone is missing a ring, Jeanette is looking in the hall at the bottom floor, Brittany is looking for the teachers in the middle floor hall, and Eleanor is looking at the top floor.

at the end of school, Simon crossed off on his suspect list after seeing who has a ring. the others told him who they found, and Simon tallied up the results.

" so it looks like everyone has got a ring", said Simon.

" how could that be so if we got the one in the locker", said Alvin.

they ran to Alvin's locker, only to find it opened.

they looked in to find the ring missing.

" I am going to bet you guys anything, the culprit who destroyed the lab, took the ring", said Theodore.

" it has to be true Theodore, the culprit must know we are on to him/her and decided to bust into Alvin's locker and grab the ring to avoid getting caught", said Simon.

" how does the culprit know we are on to him or her", said Theodore.

" there are camera's in the school, almost everywhere, the culprit was probably watching us and overheard about our plan to capture him or her, thats why the culprit took the ring", said Simon.

" how about we go into the principals office while the vice principal is not there, and find the footage of the incident, that way we can find the culprit", said Alvin.

" excellent, but we will have to wait till tomorrow to get the footage, until then, lets go home and enjoy some toaster waffles, they can maybe pass the time", said Simon.

" YAY TOASTER WAFFLES", shouted Theodore.

* * *

It was Thursday, nearly lunchtime. the Chipmunks and Chipettes, were waiting for Mr Ratt to get out of the office.

" remember, once we got in we get the Video tape and get out without getting caught, he's coming out get ready", said Alvin.

once Mr Ratt went out of the office, the Chipmunks and Chipettes snuck inside.

" okay, let's spread out, the tape is somewhere in here, but be quick, as I calculated it takes five minutes to get to the cafeteria and back after getting lunch", said Simon.

Simon and Alvin looked at the video.

 **Mr Ratt was in the room looking at the rewards.**

 **" a lot of rewards I have got, shame South Postman was bankrupt, they were going so good", he said to himself.**

" once again, Mr Ratt is gloating over the victorys", said Alvin.

what's happening is, West Eastman high has three school rivals, South Postman, North Poleman, and their main rival East Coastman. Mr Ratt was hoping he would in this years school rewards, he would get more trophy's than his rivals.

the school rewards is like the emmy awards, every year, he and Doctor Rubin, with other teachers in West Eastman, would join with the awards, and each school would go against each other to see who gets rewards like, 'best school ball' or 'awesome fundraiser' you know the kind of thing.

 **" that trophy for best reward trip for this year is as good as mine, I would have gotten a 1/4 chance of getting it if South Postman wern't bankrupt, but thankfully it did, so now I have a 1/3 chance of winning, but why need chances, when we got talent", said Mr Ratt.**

" not caring about anyone but himself, reminds me of someone", said Simon looking at Alvin.

" hey, don't look at me", said Alvin.

 **" I have a chance of getting that reward by getting more students, East Coastman had 44 students when they went to the Movies, North Poleman has 52 students to the Chocolate factory, so East Coastman won't be getting that reward", said Mr Ratt.**

 **" we have 48 students, TAKE THAT EAST COASTMAN!, but we don't have enough to beat North Poleman, but as long as our students are best behaved, I am sure to win", said Mr Ratt.**

" we would win by having fun, not become strict, I mean who does that guy think he is, we are going to a waterpark, not a millitery base", said Alvin.

 **Mr Ratt then checked to see who are coming to the trip, then his eyes widened.**

 **" Alvin Seville is coming, great, now this trip is going to be a disaster, I will not allow it, if he messed up at the movies he can definately mess it up here", said Mr Ratt.**

" I didn't mess up the trip to the movies", said Alvin.

" well Alvin, you technically did because of you arguing with Brittany", said Simon.

" we were arguing because she wouldn't apologise", said Alvin.

" quiet Alvin, I think we found the footage of the lab", said Simon, the two looked at the footage and their eyes widened.

" I can't believe it", said Alvin.

" guys, Mr Ratt is coming", warned Jeanette.

" quick out the other door", said Alvin. as he and Simon both picked up the tape and Ran out the door before Mr Ratt went in to the other door.

* * *

as the chipmunks and chipettes arrived home, Simon and Alvin showed the others the video.

" I can't believe we are seeing the culprit right now", said Brittany.

" well you are seeing him, and we are going to confront him tomorrow", said Simon.

* * *

it was now Friday Morning, in less than an hour the bus to the waterpark trip will leave, Alvin Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived to Mr Ratt's office as they needed to speak to him.

" so Mr Ratt, do you care to have a little chat", said Simon.

" fine, but better make it quick, I have change into my swim suit and the inspector will be coming to check on how good the reward trip is,", said Mr Ratt.

" would you still re-consider giving Alvin's priveledge to the waterpark resotored", asked Jeanette kindly.

" not a chance, as he destroyed the lab", said Mr Ratt.

" really", said Alvin showing Mr Ratt the video tape.

" what", said Mr Ratt shocked with his eyes wide open.

" as it comes to believe, as the inspector is coming with us on the excursion, and you think Alvin is going to make this excursion a disaster, you decided to not let Alvin go, but you can't do that for no reason, so you decided to put Alvin in trouble by mixing up dangerous chamicals, Destroying the lab and frame Alvin on it, and you also left your ring in there as evidence, and as we used the ring as evidence, you happened to sneak in Alvin's locker and steal it to make sure you don't get caught, and you were spying on us by the cameras you installed in the hall", said Simon.

" and based on the evidence, and as the camera don't lie, you are found guilty", said Brittany.

" okay, okay, you got me, I did it, I just didn't want Alvin to go because he would ruin the trip with his schemes, and tricks", said Mr Ratt.

" Mr Ratt, this is a trip to the waterpark, not a trip to the millitary, lighten up, these students are not at the waterpark to become strict, they are at the waterpark to have fun", said Eleanor.

" yeah, fun, better listen to her, listen to the word fun, small word, big feeling, look the word up a dictionary because you don't know what fun means because you are a real bore", snapped Alvin.

" alright Alvin, take it easy", said Simon.

" um Mr Ratt, now that Alvin is off the hook, can Alvin go to the waterpark", said Theodore.

" absolutely not, as it is too late to get his privelegde back, I will not let him go to the waterpark", said Mr Ratt as he smirked evilly.

Alvin then jumped on Mr Ratt.

" oh yes you will, you were the one who made this mess, and I can't go because of you, you made the mess so you clean it, if you don't let me go to the waterpark, I am personally showing the video and tell everything to everyone in the school, including the inspector, believe me, once they see the video you will never get the reward for 'best reward trip', you will lose everything", Threatend Alvin.

" okay, okay, you win", said Mr Ratt as he had his head down on his desk in defeat.

as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor left the office, they took a jump and gave a high five.

* * *

the bus arrived at the waterpark, and all the students left to go in, there are loads of swimming pools, water slides, etc. while Mr Ratt was sitting on a bench worrying that Alvin will do something to make this day a disaster, Alvin saw this and had a mischievious smirk.

while he and Simon were at the top of the tallest waterslide ever, Alvin decided to put his plan into action.

" hey Simon, you enjoy the ride, I think it's time Mr Ratt lighten's up, for once in his life, I'll see you at the bottom", said Alvin as he left the line and ran down the bottom.

" okay, let's see how cool this ride is", said Simon as he is at the top of the water slide called 'the chute', a long 50 metre tube that you jump down from the top and get sent downwards, then you get shot out the bottom into the pool.

Simon was ready, when it was time for him to go, he wasted no time and jumped in the top tube. he began to slide his way down, which would take a minute for him to reach the bottom. he had his arms in the air and cheered of joy, he began seeing colours bright up inside the tube, later on he shot out into the pool.

" now I am going to tell Alvin in his list of the top ten best waterslides, this is definately one", said Simon.

 _" speaking of Alvin, where is he",_ Simon thought.

Alvin reached to the bottom where he spots Mr Ratt on the bench, in his uniform fiddling with his tie.

" Mr Ratt, lighten up and have some fun, what are the odds this day is going to be a disaster", smirked Alvin.

" now that you are here 100%", said Mr Ratt dulley.

" you are lucky I won't tell the inspector, but she is at top of the chute waterslide, and I think I should tell her right now", said Alvin as he ran up the stairs sneaking past the other people.

" oh no you don't", growled Mr Ratt as he rushed up after Alvin pushing past other people to stop him from getting to the inspector, little did he know, the inspector was at the snack bar having a cup of coffee.

Alvin continued up the stairs and hid behind the lifegaurd.

Mr Ratt ran to the top to see no inspector, he looked down inside the top of the tube.

" don't tell me Alvin went down", he groaned.

" nope he's not, he's just up to no good again", smirked Alvin as he jumped and gave a little kick which pushed Mr Ratt foward.

Mr Ratt yelped as he fell in the tube.

Alvin heard a scream as he saw Mr Ratt tumble down the tube, and then he heard a splash.

he gave a chuckle as Mr Ratt left the pool all wet.

" now that is what I call fun", said the inspector as he raised his glass of Margarita, and took a drink

 **well, how was that, another story which involed reward excursions, but once again, I made another one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it, more chapters of my stories still updated, will be updated, and I think I will be able to post new stories as well, as I will be on another holiday soon, anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
